


Lucky Shot

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [18]
Category: Marvel, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Accidental Bonding, Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle of Five Armies, Being Lost, Crossover, Fluff, Lost Love, Military Training, Romantic Fluff, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-06-15 08:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19609699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Stolen from your home in the middle of a battle a new life has to be forged without a trace of who you once were or even what you are. Forging of new bonds brings stability as the source of your arrival in one world throws you back to your old one. Old bonds are searched for while new bonds are reluctantly formed in aim of a common goal. Old wounds bleed heavily and never cease to stop hurting, confusion fades and it all slowly comes back to you in something stronger, you hope, than it once was.





	1. Chapter 1

Song : I Swear – John Michael Montgomery

…

…

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_And I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

_I see the questions in your eyes_

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_You can be sure I know my heart_

Through the halls of the central training building in a distant stare you walked through yet another turn with glowing swirls and dots across your skin along with your purple eyes and white gold curls flowed brightly in the strips of moonlight in the windows you passed across your back to your hips.

_'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years_

_You'll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I make mistakes_

_I'll never break your heart_

Always as the others slept you would stroll through these halls on this station on the far end of the training grounds on Hala, your adopted father Ronan asleep in his own quarters a few buildings over far too crowded for your weekly laps as your ship was being given its yearly maintenance inspection. It was strange to all witnessing, you never slept since the day you were found, simply paced in a daze through one night a week when your duties were through and this building was always empty at this time of night. At least not when the training corps weren’t expected to return from scouting missions as they had been tonight.

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_I swear like a shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

“Vers! Don’t!” Yon-Rogg stood at the end of the hall whispering to her back, a smirk easing onto the fellow blonde’s face in her steady sneak up on you. Barefoot and cocky in her first year of training still she got a few inches behind your steadily paced body missing the growth of your pupils sensing a threat behind you. She wasn’t the first to try this, but for three centuries none had dared to since your last sneak attack.

_For better or worse, till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

Without so much as a breath on you from her your body turned and her outstretched hand aiming for your neck was clutched and twisted dropping her to her knees in a pained cry. Behind the corner Yon-Rogg’s eyes widened at your glow growing brighter as her body lit up and fire inside her withered to nothing in the rise and fall of your foot landing on her shoulder shoving her hard into the ground in the release of her hand. Blankly you turned to continue your stroll in a pivot in your one legged stance knowing he would never touch you. Your mind wandering to the strange pain surging through her body at your touching her beyond your attack.

_I'll give you every thing I can_

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

_We'll hang some memories on the walls_

_And when just the two of us are there_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

_'Cause as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all_

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky (I'll be there)_

_I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

.

Among your useful traits and tactical desirability, leading to Ronan’s claiming you as his kin to spare you from being put to death, was your healing abilities. Not just for you but any you touched. That woman had an injury like none other you had experienced before, but as all the others you had healed within moments her ailment was gone and by morning she would wake feeling much better, albeit humiliated at her demotion for loss in an unarmed combat to you, the highest in the Accuser team behind Ronan.

With a sigh you felt your mind drift off again to continue your laps to the sound of the rest of your song in your waiting for your next mission to Terra to search a hideout giving off the same signal that appeared when you were found floating in an escape pod from a destroyed Terran space station.

**… Centuries ago …**

Screams filled the city you had once called home, an undiscovered Amon Lanc. Small child in your arms in your race towards a path thousands were racing down. Bright lights filled the sky and at the dropping of oddly coiling chains appeared out of nowhere a pass of the child to a stunned woman beside you widened her eyes at your reach back to draw the blades from the bag on your back. Helplessly you tried to hack them apart only to drop them at their coiling around you jerking you straight into the lights. Your last glimpse of home was your wailing child reaching up for you, his face stained with tears.

A heavy thud had you in a cage. No bars, no hinges, all glass in a larger white room. Endlessly the time stretched on and creatures in heavy layers and bulky masks filled the other room around you, panting unsteadily you eyed them as a door appeared.

A hasty shove far from expected came in your lunge towards the open door. Far faster than they had anticipated you whizzed by the creatures in search of anything close to an exit in this terrifying metal place packed with more and more of those creatures. A near miss on a set of stairs aided your disposal of ten more, a leap to slide down the banister gave you another floor to scour through until you paused at a window seeing nothing but black sky filled with stars and the bright full moon. Around you arms clenched tightly at your skin’s reactive glow urging your kick off the metal wall sending the body holding you into a wall of flashing monitors. The deafening alarm that followed had you clutching your pointed ears distinguishing you from the fleeing unarmored beings racing around you.

Lost in a maze of halls an explosion behind you whipped your around at the force of it sending you painfully into the wall. A sharp gasp left you and in a frantic scramble you leapt up narrowly avoiding a bookshelf falling from the force of the blast. Hall by hall you raced knocking all objects in your way over, missing the spin of a decorative weight that snapped hitting just the right spot on a window sending a crack through the supposedly unbreakable glass. A sudden left had you hurling a chair at the masked creature following you, his duck left the chair flying towards that window and your turn had you tripping over a raise in the floor sending you head first into a small room that sealed. 

Frantically you leapt up only to slam into the sealed doors at its propelling forward along with the other escape pods sending you into darkness at the force of impact while the ripple of explosions grew brighter as the space station self destructed as programmed when compromised.

.

Lights shone in a deep red through your eye lids stirring you ever so slowly from your slumber. Deep guttural language flowed around you giving you the instinctual urge to flee, yet your body was unable to in your lingering unconscious state. Around you the blue Kree in white bodysuits eyed you curiously, especially your ears, the first assumption being you were a Skrull. The shape shifters they assumed to have sent out the signal they had followed here, and yet when unconscious they normally changed back leaving that an impossibility and you a mystery.

**_“Can’t be Skrull. It would have shifted back by now.”_ **

**_“Those ears though, and pale complexion, couldn’t be a Dark Elf they fell into extinction centuries ago.”_ **

Their leader stated, **_“Get them into a cell before it wakes. No telling what it will do then.”_**

Inside the cell lasers took in each detail of you furrowing brows even more as something in the first flicker of the scan formerly inside your stomach was now gone, **_“What was that?!”_**

**_“I saw it too! Where did it go?!”_ **

In a lunge across the panel on the other side of the hands free examination cell a button was pushed sending hundreds of Kree to the determined stations to be scanned fully as more scans were taken of the entire ship as word of what they were searching for was passed on through the chain of command. A weeklong quarantine was enforced for the ship marked as undockable for all their stations and bases through the galaxy. Two hours they continued their tests a non invasively as possible, blood sample was easy though collecting a hair seemed difficult as it turned to dust when pulled out stirring up their frustrations as you continued to be unlike any creature they had witnessed before. No evidence of your identity could be taken from the ship leaving them to simply wait until you awoke.

Slowly your eyes cracked open and the purple shade of your eyes had them gasping, **_“Kree purple!”_**

A sharp turn of your head brought the bindings on your arms and legs to your attention, the leggings and sleeves on your knee length blouse you were wearing cut so your limbs were exposed to the knee and elbow. “ ** _What is it doing?”_**

Over the speaker another said, **_“Stay calm!”_**

In a language they couldn’t place you ordered, “Let me go!!”

**_“What did it say?”_ **

A jerk of your arm tore the metal binding free making them gasp, **_“How much force-?!”_** The second was torn free and you were sitting up taking hold of the one on your ankle tearing it free before the final one. Free finally you drew your legs into your chest looking at the one sided mirror you could hear them whispering behind as you asked, “Where am I?”

Over the speaker the Kree replied, **_“Our translator can’t pinpoint your language, keep speaking.”_**

Looking at your reflection your fingers tapped along your forehead feeling a lingering bruise from the gash you had at arrival, **_“Keep talking,”_** they stated again only to sigh at your continued silence. For half an hour they tried to keep getting you to talk only for your head to tilt upwards at the gas hissing as it filled the room making your eyes roll back finally as the group behind the glass stated, **_“That’s twelve times what it would take to drop one of ours.”_**

Their leader shook his head mumbling, **_“What in Hel is this?”_**

.

Again you awoke, this time in another larger space on a cot with scratchy sheets you sat up in eying the plain space with a folded stack of clothes waiting at the foot of your cot. Anxiously you inched closer looking at the card on top, a simple silhouette of a body with clothes and an arrow to the right leaving the naked body followed by another arrow and the new clothes. Setting the card down you reached for the clothes feeling your brows furrow at the odd texture, not quite silk in shine but thick like leather. Unable to do anything else you set the clothes close to you and pulled the blanket up form the cot to shield you as you stripped and changed into the skintight pants and sleeveless shirt only reaching your waist. A brush of your fingers over your middle to straighten it stirred a pained twinge in your chest for some reason you couldn’t place.

Standing up you brushed the blanket back into place again then jumped at the cubby shooting open into the room with a sign popping up explaining to put your discarded clothes in the bin. Following the order you hoped it would aid in your possible escape soon in your path back to your cot. For days all you saw was the series of cards explaining how to use the shower, toilet and food slot with shakes of the cards to emphasize their order to eat. Then again the hiss sounded and your eyes turned upwards until they rolled back again and you fell back onto your cot.

.

The quarantine had dropped and news of the new creature spread across Hala and all ships within traveling distance. Hundreds came to gawk and comment on the new experimental creature, passing through the stadium like place you were kept in now with ample room for all standing spectators around you on the other side of the protective shields.

Each day your eyes scanned the shield only seeing yourself and the random items and instructions, tossing, pushing, lifting or running on the treadmill built into the floor amusing the creatures around you.

Though the day the Accusers Corps arrived stirred up quite a commotion at your refusal to do anything singling out a lone gravely deep voice sticking out in the crowd in a vaguely familiar tone. Chatting along in the masses all wondering just what you were doing, though as the Accusers too their chance to move closer bantering about how unintimidating you seemed you moved stirring up their chatter even more.

In the back of his men Ronan a head above them growled to his second in command Korath, **_“What do you imagine it is doing?”_**

In his words your head turned and Korath replied, **_“It appears to be searching for something.”_**

Ronan, **_“What could it-,”_** his words ceasing at the abrupt turn of your head made his cock to the side as Korath glanced from your distant gaze to his Commander.

Korath joined him in taking a turn to weave through the still chatting crowds after a hand signal for his men to remain in place stirring up curious chatter. At the fifteen feet mark Ronan’s eyes turned back to you finding you pausing in your own retracing of his steps, somehow knowing his out of all making his head cock again and state plainly, **_“It seems to be following me.”_**

At that the discovery was echoed around the room as Ronan turned to head for the control booth where he eyed you turned around staring upwards to where you heard his voice coming from, **_“Does it follow the crowd often?”_**

The head scientist shook his head, **_“Not at all. Only you, it seems, to find you interesting. I don’t see any signs of a threat.”_**

Ronan looked to you, **_“Does it speak?”_**

**_“Not our language, though we can’t seem to get it to speak long enough for our translator to lock onto the language.”_ **

Another shook his head, **_“No idea still as for what it could be.”_**

Ronan nodded and turned his back to them, **_“If it seems to be interested by me, perhaps I can get it to speak.”_ **Heavily his boots seemed to hit the ground announcing his place for you even in the noisy crowd that quieted seeing Ronan nearing one of the marked windows reaching from his head to his ribs. **_“Speak. You seem to be following me.”_**

A tap of his knuckle sounded on the shield stirring a ripple across it as he repeated in the now clear window freeing you to see him, **_“Speak.”_**

Raising your hand you tapped your knuckle against the shield only to recoil it as and alarm sounded silencing the crowds at the electrical systems dying shutting the lights off entirely. In the darkness through the now see through shield you looked at the man in the place of your intrigue who was just barely lit up at the marks glowing across your skin at the now open metal shields on the ceiling and walls of clear panels allowing in the light of the third moon on Hala shining across the ship. Lowly again Ronan stated, **_“Speak.”_**

You shook your head replying as the lights began to flicker back on one at a time, “I cannot understand you.”

A soft gasp sounded from the booth drawing your eye until Ronan knocked on the shield again drawing your eyes back to him, **_“Say something else.”_** You shook your head again and he raised his hand tapping his chest, **_“Ronan.”_**

Raising your own hand to tap your chest you replied, “Nieninque.”

Lowly he replied, “Nieninque,” and you nodded then glanced up at the sealing of the shields again dousing your glow making you bite your lip narrowing his eyes before your step back at the lights switching on again fully another tap later your eyes lowered at his repeating your name, **“You have to speak so we can understand you.”**

You shook your head, “I do not understand. Why are you all doing this?!” Too soft to hear you whispered, “I have a baby…” Your hands folding together to stroke your thumb along the vine ring coating a full section of your index finger with scattered pale white stones once glowing and pulsing at your husband’s heartbeat now silent and dim with a second simple band on your middle finger in a single band meant on which to be layered by more marking the birth of your baby boy now far from you.

Peering up at the booth the scientists shook their head, **“No trace of the language in our databanks.”** Making Ronan sigh. A second alarm sounded luring him back to his ship though the call to arms for a possible threat.

.

A long night filled with random drills and tasks ended with an early stop back in at the arena by Ronan where he found the scientists outside asking, **_“Is it too early to see her? Or is she still asleep?”_**

The scientist shook his head saying, **_“It doesn’t sleep. Hasn’t unless we’ve given it a sedative. Been days now no sign of exhaustion yet.”_**

Ronan nodded then said, **_“I want to talk to her again.”_** The scientist motioned his hand towards the enclosure only making Ronan shake his head, **_“No, inside.”_** Making them stare up at him open mouthed, **_“She is intrigued by me, only I have gotten her to speak-,”_**

**_“You have no idea what she is capable of. Thousands of tons of force she’s been witnessed to use, twelve times as much sedatives than needed for out race are used to knock her out for barely two hours at the most, to sedate her would kill you.”_ **

Ronan turned his back to them, **_“Open an entryway.”_** Back to the side of your cell he stood in the designated square for the shielded hall to be extended to grant him entrance. As a warning even with you looking at him already in the now locked arena he stated your name alerting you to his presence though at the next alarm his eyes rolled and he let out a growling breath in his being called away again.

..

Back again tearing through the sea of Kree all excitedly rushing into your arena Ronan’s lips parted as he saw a blue skinned boy chained up eyeing the array of weapons on the ground between you. Inhaling deeply you eyed the boy hearing those same familiar steps again as you neared the boy trying to inch away from you as you neared the line of weapons. Lowering into a crouch after you passed over the weapons his eyes locked on yours in fear muttering pleas not to hurt him.

A tap of your fingers to your forehead silenced him and your hand reaching out made his eyes clamp shut. Gently your fingers settled onto his forehead as your eyes glowed in a bright silver shade then dimmed again as your hand lowered to your lap.

“Hello.” Your soft greeting made his eye flinch open with his other to follow, “I will not hurt you.”

Wetting his lips he stammered out, “You-, sp-, you spoke.”

In the booth the scientists whispered to one another at your mental ability to learn the boy’s language by a gentle tap making you all the more valuable to their kin.

You nodded and grinned at him, “Why are you here?”

He wet his lips again, “They want to see what you would do.”

“Why would they imagine I could hurt you?”

“I’m, a slave.”

“You are a child.” In the booth Ronan eyed the translation for what you were saying in the boy’s native language, “What is your name?”

“Yondu Udonta.”

You nodded and grinned at him, “I am Nieninque.”

His brow inched up, “What sort of name is that?”

You smirked at him, “It means white tear.”

“Strange name.”

“Where are we? Do you know?”

“We’re on a Kree ship.” You shook your head, “They found you on the other side of the galaxy. Only one of your kind. Able to do unspeakable damage, plus you don’t sleep.”

“I do not wish to hurt anyone, I simply wish to go home.”

“Where is that?”

Your lips parted then closed at your eyes narrowing, “I, do not remember.”

A knock sounded on the shield behind you making you stand up and turn hearing, “Nieninque.” Nearing the shield Ronan spoke into a translator in his palm.

.

A first meeting led to a single touch forming a bond with the warrior. From there a greater set of tests were assigned in his arranged shore leave alongside your first allowed stroll through the ship you were on to calm you ever further to their cause. But where the parasite was concerned in your refusal to accept the offer of choosing a breeding partner, including shockingly enough the third most powerful member of Kree, Ronan, or to even agree to donate your eggs for a surrogate you were deemed a waste of time. All in your effort to honor the husband and child you could neither sketch or name who or where they were. You had stated publicly you did not wish to fight and now you would be the only stubborn one of your own kind so they were left to one solution, you were to be put down like all their other stubborn specimen.

Sleeplessly after overhearing the prognosis Ronan paced in his room as you strolled on your treadmill down in your cell in a daze they were curiously monitoring. A mental tap later and your pupils widened at Ronan’s whisper of your name, on his path down alongside the top members of his council he said, “I am coming for you.”

“They want to kill me, do not ruin your life-,”

“You are my child! None will harm you!”

“No one would ever believe that. All your kin know I was brought aboard-,”

“You are terrifying, none will question it. No one will dare touch you with my claim.”

“Why are you doing this? Risking your life?”

“It is no risk. There is no justice in killing you. You are mine.”

His claim was made clear and at that the shield dropped between you and the crowds. An open palm was extended and inhaling steadily your hand rose to gently rest inside of it for your first step of freedom over the barrier. Shore leave was over and back to the Accuser warship you went.

Daily you were trained at your wish to be useful and within the matter of a year you were considered the best recruit the Kree had ever found and alongside your father you rose in the ranks to just behind him, unquestioned and untouched, save for a foolish few beyond training regimens. Daily carrying out tasks given to you with nightly bouts of your trying to find out just what your former life was and why your body was refusing to let you remember it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song : Centuries – Fall Out Boy

In the transfer of the new trainee, Vers, to the med hall you continued your laps until your limit was reached turning you back to your quarters to shower and change into your full body suit. Pulling out of the special jump spot again the ship slowed to a hover and you eyed the floating station and you gripped the hilts of your light swords pressed against your forearms in their doused state in your walk to the pod you would use to board the ship.

The darkened ship without any power sat oddly like the three before you had come across the same pulse from like the one where you had been discovered. Clearly these people marking their ships under the banner of HYDRA, an assumed Skrull force from Terra, they were trying to recreate that first attempt at whatever had brought you here and were failing miserably.

Each floor was scoured and a silent ragged breath behind you had you turning to slice at whatever it was. Curiously your eyes peered downwards at the half a body laying on the ground and the pool of blood revealing another source. A pocketed device was drawn by Korath to scan the area exposing the shape of the upper half of the creature. An abnormality in the scan had you searching blindly for the golden ring you now held between two fingers formerly shielding the dead creature. **_“Hmm.”_**

Behind you Korath lowly stated, **_“Interesting.”_**

With a sigh you pocketed the ring and stated in your next step, ** _“Let’s keep moving.”_**

… **Twenty years later** …

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me, for centuries_

Deep in the heart of Greenwood, alone in the training grounds left only for the King and Prince the shirtless King stood with braided hair swinging down across his back again in another turn as his Wife’s blades eased weightlessly in his palms. Under the light of the moon swirls and freckles glowed across his skin in his passing through the scattered shadows of the leaves above. Through the motions his brows tightened remembering the sight of those same chains that had stolen his greatest love from his life and that of their son’s. Each move decisive and firm, no wavering as he brought down the imagined forces between the two of you behind your separation for all these centuries and the ones responsible for the loss of your unborn second child.

_Just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

Once a Prince, happiest to be found and so deeply in love none could ever question his claim over you or the boy you had given him. Now painfully alone each night, left to raise that treasured son through and endless war clinging to what little he had of you. Lost to his painful denial that you were gone even against your dimmed rings linking you even when apart marking you as dead, none spoke of you or dared bring out your former portraits or sculptures only worsening the newly crowned King’s pain. Alone the King stood steadfast fighting to protect all you loved in a losing battle against the shadows, all the while dreading the first sighting of winter as it triggered his memories or his first meeting you.

_Remember me for centuries_

Out in the edges of Doriath as a boy in a delivery for his parents from their shop his eyes narrowed in the blizzard breaking through the opening in the canopy above. A giggle held him in place and it took him a few moments to finally see you spinning inside the six foot snow flurry settling into a small pile, your face upturned gathering snow camouflaging you in your silver cloak and cream colored pants, boots and knee length robe. The heavy hooves of a tall steed along the path halted tearing the boy from his staring, and a sigh sounded above him as he stepped back finding the young teenage Lord Glorfindel staring at the snow flurry saying, _“Nieninque, have you found your toy yet?”_

The spinning halted and through the white flurry a pair of purple eyes stood out as you trotted out of the snow after a sigh, _“Must I go tonight? They never speak to me.”_

Glorfindel chuckled at your trot over to him after his nod, _“I am afraid so.”_ Though his eyes looked over you and the silent boy who you stopped to grin at, his head lowered quickly once his moment of shock taking in your every detail on your face, a bow of your head you returned. In a silent spin your head turned at the tap of a hoof from the waiting steed before you grinned at the boy again and turned to your brother.

A raised hand of yours was met by his in a lean over to lift you up onto his lap, a silent wave in return for the one you gave came from the boy. A turn forward to settle your legs on either side of the saddle and you were off to yet another boring dinner your mother was throwing for the other Elf Lords attended even by the King and Queen themselves.

**… Back in Space …**

_Mama, fight my teenage dreams_

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong the story's aloof_

_Heavy metal, rock my heart_

Another signal was discovered and off you went in search of the source, this time hopefully an answer would be found. Clearly now you were all painfully aware it was not the Skrull behind it but a group from Terra who had formed this HYDRA. In the distance planet C-53 grew closer and in the parking of the ship you eyed the scans of the headquarters you would be breaking into. Tightly your formations fell into place and were beamed onto the surface of the planet.

A door was broken through with countless guards knocked unconscious or killed along the way. In the lead you headed your troop with the other two females behind you, each drawing stunned reactions from the male guards blocking your way.

Two sisters, Gamora and Nebula flanked you, easily matching your effortless disposal of those unnecessary while the male led troops broke through their assigned areas. Each room scoured while in the distance a fiery haired woman imagined herself cloaked while her silver haired brother raced through assuming himself too fast to be countered at the sparked intrigue of the woman unable to be mentally read.

_Come on, come on and let me in_

_I'm cruising on your thighs, leave my fingerprints_

_And this is for tonight_

_I thought that you would feel_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

Off through the tunnels you traveled until you eyed the spinning room of gears around a glowing orb spitting out bursts of light. Your lips parted at the sight of the coiled chains adjusting the inner levers. At your side you felt your father at once at your whisper, “I remember those chains.”

Ronan nodded and readied his war hammer to blast the machine as your troops readied their blasters only to dart his head at the five being bowled over by an unseen force. Narrowing your eyes you watched the silver haired teen whose head turned at your dart after him far quicker than any Kree could move. Six steps and you met gripping his shirt to slam him into the wall, only to fly off into another at the red haired woman seen only by you. A growling breath left you as you hopped up with eyes glowing, releasing your light sword securing itself to your forearm you had been clutching it against your palm rose firing a ball of light at the woman who gasped at it. Around you the Kree aimed their weapons at the pair standing stunned at their frozen place trapped in the glowing mist around them as you neared them.

Unsteadily the woman breathed as you looked the pair over inching closer to them, “Who are you?” She thickly demanded.

“We are here because of this. It is giving off a signal-.” A final lever was hit and sparks erupted through the orb urging you to step back and then duck at the massive body being sent through the portal.

A flurry of discharges and one awkward kick of a trash bin later in your struggle to get free from a chain that latched onto your arm another ring of sparks fired off at the unstable vortex the gears had sped into. Lumpy and grey in nothing but a loincloth the giant horned and winged creature burst into flames. Its own fight against the chains still latched onto it ended at the firing of five plasma guns killing it while Ronan began to fire sonic blasts from his hammer into the base of the chains. One blow too many however had him hitting his teleporter hoping to get you back on board in time only to send you flying back through the portal exploding behind you just moments after the giant beast collapsed barely a breath away from you.

The scent of tall grass and distant fields of wheat wafted through the air around the burst of light shooting you all out, all of it seemed all too familiar to you somehow. Sharply Ronan slammed the staff of his hammer into the earth anchoring him to land to stand again, enabling you to grip his shoulder and flip over it stopping at your boot planting on his belt for a few moments of panting. You let go when the light fell as the others stopped rolling through the grass while overhead lights flickered back on again in your ship floating overhead. Wetting your lips you eyed the small group on the ground with you as the others sounded off through the radio they had made it safely aboard before your being sent through space to wherever you were.

Narrowing your eyes you glanced around wondering where you were until Nebula cleared her throat turning your head. A nod of hers turned you again to see the pair of children in their now baggy clothes from before the transport both glaring at you. The girl walked over to you thankful for the shoulder straps on her skirt keeping it on under her baggy sweater as she crossed the short distance between you shouting, “Look what you did! You better have a way to change us back!”

A smirk easing onto your lips as her brother shouted, “Where the hell are we? You just had to come in guns blazing and destroy the base didn’t you?!”

The girl gawked at you then shouted, “Why are you smirking?!”

“What is your name?”

She crossed her arms as Korath and Gamora pulled out their scanners to inspect them both as you looked to the boy, “Either you give me your names or we name you, and no telling what you’ll end up with.”

He huffed saying, “Pietro,” his finger extended to his sister, “Wanda Maximoff.”

You nodded, “Nieninque.” The name making them both stare at you at the odd name, “Or Nin, if you can’t pronounce it.”

You glanced at Korath who stated, “Your shield clashed with the vortex reversing their aging.”

Wanda sighed, “Great.”

Korath eyed her adding, “It seems to be reversing itself. Few days perhaps and they will be righted.”

Ronan eyed his transmitter that lit up before you all heard over it that none of the star maps were lining up and all their navigational tools were useless here unless your location in the system could be righted. After a deep sigh he gripped his hammer tugging it from the earth saying with an extension of it towards a ring of mountains, “We march for those peaks, if not for location then for shelter. Best we keep the ship out of range of weapons and we scout on the ground until the systems can be righted.” His eyes scanned over you saying, “Perhaps we managed to find your home world.”

“It does seem oddly familiar.”

Pietro, “Home world?”

Wanda looked you over as Gamora chuckled stating, “Finally we get to see where the monsters roam free.”

Wanda/Pietro, “Monsters?” They both looked at you and you chuckled.

Nebula, “The base, why were you there?”

Wanda, “We were being trained for war.”

Your brow inched up and Pietro added, “Don’t look at us like that, we didn’t start the war. But we were offered a chance to take out Stark and we took it.”

Inhaling deeply you responded, “Ah, so you let them weaponize you.”

Wanda’s brow rose, “Big talk coming from a so called Monster.”

Smirking back at her you chuckled, “Touche.” Wetting your lips you eyed your light swords detached from your wrists you eased into the holsters on your thighs.

In raising your hand again you looked down at it when Ronan’s hand circled your ring bearing hand at the now glowing gems on the spiraled bands spreading his smirk. “It seems you are home. Let’s go find your husband and that grandson of mine.” Leading the way off to the mountain ring with the confused kids peering up at you.

_Remember me for centuries_

**… Back in Greenwood …**

_And I can't stop till the whole word knows my name_

_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light_

_My shadow is over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

Lost in the tasks in the shop young Thranduil crossed off each item on his to do list only to turn and drop his journal at the same girl from before bouncing to a stop at his side with a grin and the same twisting stance leaving him wide eyed and asking unsteadily to a pausing pace, _“How, might I be of service?”_

In the other end of the shop his mother smiled seeing the tilt of your head in passing him a folded piece of parchment, _“I have a list.”_

He nodded and bent to pick up his journal as he read over the list, pocketing the journal in his apron tied around his waist nipping at his lip guiding you through the first stop to fulfill your list. Twisting beside him as he filled the basket you were holding your eyes lingered on him noting his spreading blush in holding his eyes on the task ahead and not you after realizing who you were by the teen that fetched you the week prior. Again catching the wafting scent of fresh snow you had been treasuring until you remembered your task you were sent on. _“What is your name?”_

His eyes flinched to you as his body went rigid and his cheeks flushed darker in adding the next item to your basket at your gentle smile spreading wider at his jerk away to lead you to the final three items. _“Mine is Nieninque.”_ Again he drew in a steady breath at your continued attention on him causing you to just barely miss hitting your head on a low hanging shelf you passed under behind the silent boy.

_“Though you already know that. Ada wanted to name me Elanor, though Naneth insisted. Stated I was meant for the peace and joy of winter.”_

In a glance at you he blinked then mumbled, _“Joy…”_

Moving a bit faster you added, _“I bet you are like the others, despising winter.”_

Again he paused to look at you with the final item in hand looking over your slightly deflated expression, _“Despise, is, strong-,”_ Turning away he led you to the register.

Along the way your smirk inched wider and you stated boldly, _“Well, I will change your mind.”_ Twisting again as he eyed you in his tiptoed stance passing the list to his father grinning at the pair of you hopefully becoming friends as two of ten children in all of Doriath at the time. Oropher gave you the cost you drew from your small pouch tied around your waist with a thanks to him before you turned to Thranduil again, _“You will see. Soon enough you will be loving winter too.”_

Your head nodded and his blush stirred up again and mumbled, _“My Naneth is calling me.”_

Oropher chuckled as she peered over the counter saying, _“No I am not, take your time.”_

Thranduil shook his head, _“No, chores to do.”_ Passing around you to hurry off after a bow of his head, _“My Lady.”_

Behind the counter you glanced up at Taule in her chuckle stating, _“His name is Thranduil, My Lady.”_

You bowed your head, _“Thank you. Have a lovely day.”_

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

Weekly you dropped in with random lists and then after the second month you were suddenly gone. Off to Gondolin you were sent again when your father had returned from battle for a short break, though a short break for Elves turned quickly into three decades. One break that left the young boy staring up through the canopy at each passing winter each chance he got, still wondering how you could love the winter.

The layers of ice and snow always ruining crops and gardens while driving most creatures into hibernation, leaving his entertainment dropped greatly on his paths for daily deliveries taking him closer to the ring of forests leading to the enchanted girdle protecting their lands. Cold drove creatures and plants away leaving nothing but a silent blanket of white. His only joy in the season were his dreams of you once again spinning and giggling in the falling snow he was left to stare at alone wondering if you had grown as tall as he had and if your eyes still held the same light in them.

But one day a familiar carriage rolled through the streets up to the usual home chosen for your stays here. The passing carriage went unseen however for Thranduil, now in his late teen years, off on another delivery on the opposite end of the city, though word soon met him and wide eyed he found his way back to the shop with a spreading blush onto his cheeks having imagined seeing you countless times.

It didn’t take long for you to pop up finding him still on his same tasks in the shop with the same wide eyed stare down at you from his new stunning height just shy of seven feet, even in your own impressive height in the upper five foot range from your former tiny stature as a child.

Oddly short compared to your statuesque brother with paler hair and a brighter resting glow around you contrasting your stunning purple eyes locked on the frozen teen in your continued twisting stance, traits after your Vanyar mother. Around your thighs your knee length robe swayed and settled over your pants and tall boots another list was passed over and a nod broke his stare in his turning jerk to find your first item. His simple dark brown pants and boots under his wrinkled knee length silver shirt tucked under the apron worsening the wrinkles matching those on his rolled up sleeves. In a long braid his hair was pulled back out of his face save for a few unruly strands swinging out into his face in each turn of his head he kept sneaking behind his ear as a cover to steal glances at you.

_“Do you still loathe winter?”_

Again he glanced at you, _“Loathe, is, strong-,”_ stirring a blush onto his cheeks at your spreading grin and soft giggle.

 _“I am wearing you down.”_ Again he glanced at you then back to the list in his hand again then stole another glance at you on his continuing on again.

…

Each day possible you could easily be found beside the towering silent teen listening intently at all you shared in tagging along on his rounds, even to the point of taking part of the items to carry doubling the visits he could make in each trip. Though for all your grace and nobility stumbles and slips were commonly found but quickly the teen steadying you again realized the reasoning for it was you were almost always smiling up at him often causing his reach over your head to aid in moving low hanging branches or objects otherwise harmful to you in your distracted state.

Your early spring arrival freeing up sightings of you in your pale layers contrasting against the brilliant shades in the forest and gardens around the colorful city streets Thranduil’s layers subtly hinted towards. Lunches however had you popping up again suddenly after darting away from him with random bunches of flowers and tall stands of grass you wove into decorations you added to his braids. Every time he would sit stoically trying not to flinch at your popping up after the startling moment of finding himself alone, always as if he imagined you, and then always eating as calmly as possible on the edge of a forgotten bridge overlooking your favorite spots for stargazing and patches of wild berries you would pick for one another.

It was your own secret place and where he spoke the most, even if it was only a few additional sentences, each time ending with his hand accepting yours in a rise to your feet soon to be dropped but each time taking just a sliver of a second longer in your stroll back to town. Eyes lingered on the pair of you, your silent companion always bearing your floral creations switched for crimson and golden leaves in the fall while you twirled the lone flower or leaf between your fingers of his own choosing for you he would dream later to have woven into your hair in return, a right only for your intended. Your shared joy stirring curious smiles at you both in contrasting yet complimentary places in your budding friendship. Subtle brushes of fingers and secret notes between each other breaking the class rules of contact outside of relatives or betrothed pairs after years of supervised times together were collected whenever possible in your times alone.

.

Half past midnight an easing of shutters on a large window freed a hooded figure to climb through startling the tall teen upright gripping his blankets to his waist. Readying to call for his parents only to see the glowing figure of his best friend in the closing of the shutters again. Rolling his eyes in a relieved sigh he mouthed, _“What are you doing here?”_

A point at the window had you bouncing on your toes, _“It is snowing!”_ again he rolled his eyes and nearly went to lay down again only to see your hands clasp in your wide grin, _“Please?!”_ Moving closer he swallowed dryly tugging the blankets more around his waist at your move to the side of his bed with a pout in a low crouch to bat your lashes up at him.

Again he rolled his eyes and mouthed, _“Fine,”_ tapping your hands with his finger and motioning for you to get up.

In a pop up you returned to twisting giddily in eyeing his room curiously only to turn at his shift to the edge of the bed tapping the back of your hand to mouth, _“I have to change.”_ You nodded and he pointed at the window making you roll your eyes and head back in a turn to the window.

Quietly you opened the shutters and fixed your hood again mouthing, _“Hurry!”_

Outside you waited for a few minutes hearing his near silent path to quickly dress and fumble a knot out of his hair before adding a cloak of his own. He drew in one last ragged breath then he eased the shutters open and sat on the banister and eased his legs over it to join you outside and close the shutters behind him curious at how you managed the height so easily. But as soon as the shutters were closed your hand found his drawing his eyes to it before you led him on a racing path through the city. Avoiding all the scarce patrolling guards in your dart out to your secret bridge once again under the bright moonlight.

Once there however you turned with a victorious giggle that broke at his mischief caused bright smile on his face. The stunning sight spurred one across your face in return at your backwards twisting steps, however in your usual fashion that smile of yours dropped at the slipping of your foot off the edge of the bridge. Without a pause your hand was released and his arms circled you drawing you flat against his chest, foreheads touching just barely at his lifting you back onto the bridge to safety. Anxiously with another fierce blush so close to you his hand on your upper back easing across your shoulder blades as his icy blue eyes dropped to your lips only a breath away from his.

In all propriety he should have released you straight away and yet here he stood still clinging to you as your fingers tightened on his cloak only to let go at the tilt of his head. The gentle press of his lips to yours melted into an earth stopping forbidden kiss. Every moment it lasted and each tiny snowflake landing on his skin etched into his very soul at this precious marker for you both.

Surely as a Lady you would be forced to marry up or equal to your status, far beyond his, so deep in his heart he clung to what he could have with you knowing each moment could be your last.

Leaves crunching under boots just beyond the trees broke the kiss splitting his arms from your back for his hand to find yours again in a rush towards a line of trees where he guided you over the tall roots to curl up with you between them. Practically in his lap and leaning against his chest at his backwards slumped position to hide his tall frame for the few minutes until the pair of guards passed one another at the change of their shift until his peek up for the coast to be clear.

On your feet again you inched out still holding his hand you gave a gentle tug to whispering, _“Come on.”_ His grin doubled tightening his fingers between yours to race after you up to the top of the hill between the trees in a covered cove you treasured as your own where your eyes turned upwards and your grin grew again. The sight in itself as you were steadily being covered by snowflakes more than enough to change his mind on winter as the snow around you began to glow as you did in your joy. A tilt of your head had you noticing his eyes locked on you stirring an awkward giggle and rare blush across your cheeks, _“You are not looking at the snow.”_

Barely above a whisper in awe he replied, _“I am.”_

You shook your head and gave him a playful smirk, _“Then tell me, how can you abhor the snow so fiercely.”_

Again he shook his head chuckling, _“Abhor, is-,”_

Teasingly you asked, _“Strong?”_

He chuckled again and nodded, _“Yes.”_ He sighed, _“It is calm, I suppose, a blanket.”_

Your smirk deepened and took a twisting step on your toes spreading his grin again at your raising his arm making him loop under it in a spin you shared with him, _“Oh you can do better than that.”_

 _“Really now?”_ he teased, _“And just what am I to say, hmm?”_

Looking up at him you asked, _“How can you not see it?”_ His eyes locking on yours in his same awed smile at your glow, “ _It is water, yes it is cold but you have summers, warm, toasty and time to harvest, fall after, when the plants are readying for winter. Three months the earth sleeps, animals sleep and yet you can still feel their hearts beating, the pulses in the earth under the deepest piles of snow. Winter, unlike the other months are not for the lonely, no it is for companionship, holding onto your loved ones, racing through the snow, building snow sculptures, sledding.”_

_“You can do that alone.”_

Your eyes narrowed challengingly, _“Yes, but after, after there is always cuddling and sharing stories by the fire, thick hearty stews, cocoa. Hundreds of cups of cocoa.”_ He chuckled lowly and your free hand tapped his chest inching up his brow, _“And then there is a shift, and it all melts, and all the covered seeds and sleeping buds burst through because each harsh winter is followed by the brightest springs you have ever seen.”_

Spreading his grin as you led him closer to a set of woven branches after another shared spin, _“All winter under its cold blanket there’s hundreds of colors waiting to burst through, winter is the season for dreamers, for endurance. Everyone loves the spring with all the flowers in bloom, summer for the long days in the sun and fall for the brilliant burning colors, and yet no one seems to fully realize all winter has to offer. Winter is a promise of great things to come.”_

Your finger raised and he chuckled again at your backwards step raising your joined hands asking, _“And I am probably correct in assuming you have never danced in the snow”_ Dryly he swallowed, _“Felt it slowly falling around you in your path.”_

Wetting his lips he lowly forced out, _“I, do not, dance.”_

 _“Really?”_ Your head tilted, _“Out of lack of practice or distaste for it?”_

_“I do not know, proper dances.”_

You nodded and grinned, _“You are in luck_.” He shook his head and chuckled at your tug on his cloak drawing him nearer for the first position in the simple spin and lift filled dance he took to. Instantly spreading your grins at your dance to the melody you both hummed, leaving you both in a near trance until the dance’s giggling end and your next tug at his wrist to show him the hidden picnic basket you had set up. Warmly a blush coated his cheeks in his scoot closer to your side as you looked out into the distance sipping on your hidden sealed mugs of cocoa trapping in their warmth as you looked over the distant hills and gardens imagining what they would look like in the spring.

Each moment possible inching closer and taking hold of each other’s hands when they were free until your peek at the distant chime for another changing of guard. Again you packed up and hid through it then led the way back through town to see him home again safely back through his window. A final stolen glance was all he got at his mouthed promise to see you the following morning.

More and more it clicked in his mind you weren’t just talking about the winter, an odd one yourself and named snowflake, or white tear no wonder you felt at home in winter. From that night he hoped it would be a long winter for your silent stolen nights assured no others were sneaking up to those same hills for moments alone filled with chances to earn second kiss.

_He's been here forever_

_And he's the chosen fruit_

_I could scream forever_

_We all poisoned you_

Random snowballs and bouts of chasing games at the end of your rounds for deliveries stirred chuckles and grins through the city as the young Lady who had both father and brother off in a helpless war was freed to live as she wished with her best friend to claim what joy you could as long as you were able.

Time bled on and in the decades passing more and more whispers grew about your obvious attachment. In her grief at your father’s fall your mother returned to Vanyar territory leaving you to the King’s check ins while Glorfindel was away at war defending Gondolin. But even in the safe girdle protecting Doriath war managed to wriggle its way in with the Feanoreans behind.

Year 506 of the First Age came to a close with you in the head of the sea of fleeing Doriathians warned by one of your late night wandering bouts aiding in your spotting the torches approaching in the distance.

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me, for centuries_

Four years you dwelled in Lindon, waiting for word from Gondolin only for your sobs to be muffled at Thranduil’s clutching you tightly in his arms at your crumbling stance when news of the kingdom and your brother’s fall were confirmed. Painfully you mourned knowing yourself to be the last of your line. And in news of more lands to the East granting more space your hand locked with Thranduil’s once again to march ahead on your own with newly forged rings for your private courtship’s first public stating with hopes of a proper ceremony upon arrival at whatever lands you were to claim.

Months you traveled and finally in the lands of the Great Greenwood the weight of your name and the respect Orophin had gained along the journey made him the Silvan Elves’ choice for King in their planned great kingdom of Amon Lanc, upon the opening of which your grand wedding was settled. Under a sea of cherry blossoms you were bound in a compromised substitute for your hoped snow coated ceremony.

New King settled into his halls with great hope of a second heir as you settled into your own portion of the Royal Wing. Hope flooded in for your people and soon enough it was secured at the rounding of your stomach, war had loomed nearing ever closer threatening to tear you apart. Teasingly Legolas was chosen for a name and ironically born in the middle of a blizzard only brightening your grins as you showed the cooing infant the sea of white through the windows in his warm bundle in your arms.

The loss of a King came on the heels of news of a second heir for the new King, an heir they feared never to meet in the loss of their Queen as their new King returned broken from what you all hoped to have been the final battle in the end to the unending war. Alone he took charge reminded each year of all he had lost, often found standing alone in the falling snow with his eyes closed hoping deep in his heart one day a giggle could be heard and as you always had in your early life found a way to pop up beside him again. Every year there were reminders and he swore to himself, you would return. Through and through he yearned for winter each year, loving it terribly, aching for its promise of your return to him on a breeze with all the other snowflakes floating down to coat the earth in its blanket of dreams.

**… Current Day in Greenwood …**

_Just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

Atop the throne with a distant gaze the stoic King sat donning descending blooms from those you had planted tucked safely in his crown you had crafted for him. Having once again strolled through the private gardens filled with your statues far too lifelike for many to source them from the marble you had shaped, all peaceful or dancing and ready for the open snowfall from the break in the canopy above for your own private escape into your favored sea of yearly snowflakes.

Rhythmically his fingers tapped the arm of his throne recounting your last bout of dance practice before your wedding in his fear of stumbling and embarrassing you. Flawless as always his heart lingered on your sea of curls echoing in a bright shimmer of the snowflakes coating them from centuries past and glowing swirls and freckles across your skin matching his in the strips of moonlight under the sea of leaves from above. A warm lingering kiss ensnaring him completely from focusing on the Lord bickering with his cousin over boundaries of their neighboring lands that halted completely at the bright pulse of light coming from the King’s wedding ring.

Straightening up in his seat with wide eyes and soft blush on his cheeks he drew in a deep breath and rose to his feet trotting down the steps off to his apartment. All the while feeling the steadying heartbeat through those bands that let off a glow passing through crystal lanterns, those abandoned lanterns lighting the long since forgotten in a path to the former kingdom, Amon Lanc, spreading a gentle light pulsing deeply through the forest.

Throwing his doors open he found his desk straight away and wet his lips sitting at his desk. Every moment washing over him at once and hearing the Prince racing through the halls to confirm the news he wet his lips feeling himself that same young boy at your first meeting wide eyed and staring at you lost for words in your unmatched beauty with only eyes for him. Lord Celeborn was the closest, Lord Elrond second and paired with that one was a second letter for your reborn brother returned only a few years before your own vanishing. They had to be informed and a final letter was sent off to Cirdan in the Grey Havens. All informed of the confirming light and pulse in the bonding rings you had crafted for the pair of you with your kin’s precious white gems of starlight, all politely asked to pass word if any had seen of heard of you.

Letters were sealed and in his rise to his feet the King eyed the tumbling Prince falling through the door with tear filled eyes who crashed into his father’s chest in a tight hug seeing the light for himself. Gripping one another tightly they wept unshared tears for the first time in centuries stinging with hope at the reunion with the lost Queen. All smiled at the chance to name openly once again in their flurry to uncover and return the hidden portraits and statues to their rightful place as a silent marker that they had never forgotten you or the child lost in your fall.

_Remember me for centuries_


	3. Chapter 3

Atop the hill you paused and Ronan peered down at you asking, “Any hints at all?”

Pointing ahead of you, you said, “We can’t go that way. War was that way.”

Wanda rubbed her face, “Please tell me didn’t just walk all this way for nothing.”

Your group turned and Ronan raised his hammer to his shoulder, “Not for nothing. We now know not to go that way.” Making the girl roll her eyes and trudge after you back down the hill towards another hill in the far distance.

.

“For the last time, No!” Your head turned to spot Nebula withdrawing her fist to rest by her side after Pietro had once again raced by swatting her in the back. Your eyes followed his path as he laughed at his latest refusal to his idea of a race, your refusals irritating Nebula at his intended target from his guess she was your half sister for being blue like Ronan.

A sudden swing of your foot sent him tumbling in a dust ball stirring a scowl onto Wanda’s face, blindly your hand extended blocking her red fireball she sent at you with a simple glowing shield around you before your other hand reached out to grip Pietro’s arm, “Next time I will hand you over to her. Remember this kindness.”

Nebula glared at the boy who smirked saying, “You hit my sister I hit yours.”

You smirked back saying, “I don’t have a sister. Hit her again, I dare you. We could bet on how many pieces are left of you.”

His eyes turned to her with his lips parted as she smirked folding her fingers around the dagger at her hip only turn her head as you did when Ronan extended his hammer in front of the three of you at the tall elderly man who seemingly appeared out of nowhere who cleared his throat.

Bowing his head you eyed the man in all grey whose lips parted recognizing you as he bowed his head again, “My Queen, it is an honor to be in your presence.”

At that your brow inched up and Ronan lowered his hammer while the twins muttered, “Queen?” While Gamora chuckled at Ronan’s proud smirk at your proper title.

Korath smirked, “I take it you are not referring to me or my sisters.”

Adjusting the staff in his hand he approached you as you released Pietro, “Have you just arrived?”

“Few hours possibly.”

With a nod he grinned at you saying, “Well I would be honored to show you back to Greenwood again.”

Narrowing your eyes you peered up at the man, “Forgive me, but do you know me? I’m not altogether certain of who I am exactly.”

He gave you a weak grin, “Of course, you were merely a child when we met ages ago before the sun crossed the sky. To you I am Olorin, though others I am known as Mithrandir, or more commonly as Gandalf the Grey.”

Wetting your lips you asked, “And I’m, a Queen?”

He nodded, “Oh yes. Queen of the Great Greenland to the East over the Silvan and Sindar Elves who dwell there.”

Behind him over a small hill you heard a loud voice bark out, “Gandalf! Where is that Wizard?!”

Hastily Gandalf turned his head towards the voice and then back to you, “Perhaps it is best you do not mention which lands you are aiming for.” Your brow inched up, “I give you my word we are crossing past those lands.”

Shrugging at his next glance over you his grin spread at your mumbling, “Had no clue I was a Queen falling here, certainly won’t be demanding that from your friends.” After a pause you asked, “You wouldn’t happen to know my Husband and child?”

He nodded closing the distance to rest his hand on your shoulder, “They have been waiting a long time to see you again, your brother is also on our way.”

Softly you asked, remembering a name from one of your fragmented dreams, “Glori?”

Gandalf again nodded then stepped back at the first of the walking men coming down the hill nearing you to call out, “Thorin, come meet an old friend of mine.”

Thorin’s brow raised and then dropped into a tight furrow as you stepped forward granting him a glimpse of your ears. “We do not have time for tale sharing with your Elven alliances.”

Ronan eyed you carefully then said, “You are an Elf then. Hmm. Perhaps your Elves are more terrifying than ours.” The comment making Gandalf’s lips part for a moment.

Thorin looked over the rest of your group while the youngest of the group in blonde and dark brown hair peered around him calling out, “I didn’t know Elves came in blue and green!”

Gandalf sighed saying to you, “This is Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor. We are on our way to reclaim his mountain from a dragon.”

Wanda chortled and Gamora swatted her on the shoulder as Thorin cried out, “This is a mission of secrecy! Spare the Elves our goal or they shall take it for themselves!”

Flatly at that you stated, “My name is Nieninque, or Nin. Call me Elf again and I’ll knock you on your ass. I don’t want your damn mountain, I am looking for my Husband and son, a task I find a bit more important than your foolish errand.”

“Foolish-!”

Beside him his pale haired cousin patted his shoulder, “Cousin, she is in search of her family. That one has quite a war hammer. A great aid to our security. The others seem, sure of themselves.”

Ronan tightened his grip on his hammer in a deep inhale as Thorin sighed and looked you over, “Where did you lose your kin?”

Gandalf cut in saying, “Lady Nin’s kin is from Gondolin, her Husband is from Doriath however, they are along our way. Until then we should simply merge paths.”

Thorin eyed you all adjusting the bags on his back, “We do not have time to linger on, without steeds we’ve a great distance to cover.”

Turning your head you eyed Ronan as he mumbled in Kree, **“Should we aid them with our hovercraft?”**

Your head tilted to the side, **“Worst thing we end up ditching them along the way.”**

From his pocket he drew his communicator and issued the order to send down the hover bikes stirring hushed conversation between the Company who all gasped and stepped away at the five hover bikes with open carts behind them. Thorin eyed them and the bald man by his side asked, “What sort of sorcery is this?!”

Gamora, “Sorcery? These are Kree hovercraft.”

Gloin, “And just what would that be meaning young Lass?”

Withholding your sigh you reached out to pat Ronan’s shoulder, “Kree is a race, Ronan here is commander of our forces and these are hover bikes. With them we can cover more ground than any horse you can find.”

The smallest of their group inched out peering up at you curiously and said, “We should give them a try.”

His statement was answered with glares from the others and the youngest with dark hair blurted out, “So, Kree are blue?”

The blonde looked to Nebula, “You’re Kree too?”

She plainly replied, “I am a Luphomoid.”

The blonde blinked and his brother looked to Nebula who said, “My race is Zen-Whoberis,” she tapped Korath’s shoulder, “My brother Korath is Kree.”

Their mouths dropped open and Korath answered their question, “Kree can be blue, pink, black or pale like Nin.”

Thorin looked at you all, “How did an Elf end up with all these, odd, races?”

His eyes focused on you and you said, “My home was attacked, I was taken through a portal by these chain like creatures.” Their brows furrowed seemingly knowing what you were speaking of, “I awoke on a ship, I tried to flee and ended up on a smaller ship, where Ronan’s people found me. Then I proved less useful when I refused to aid them in their breeding research and they ordered me put down.” At that the men gasped and Gandalf’s beard bristled through smoke subtly escaping his ears pooling under his hat, “But Ronan claimed me as his daughter and I have been serving the Kree ever since.”

Dwalin, “His daughter?”

Gloin, “I suppose they do both have purple eyes.”

Gandalf eyed him curiously, “And your hopes in her finding her kin?”

Ronan turned his head to the old man, “I have a grandchild in these lands. I wish to see just how much of the terror he inherited from his mother.”

Gandalf whispered, “Terror-?”

You looked at him, “It’s a compliment for Kree. Ronan is the third highest in command for the Kree, to have a terrifying child is expected.”

Thorin eyed you both then looked to Wanda and then Pietro, who you grabbed in his racing path around the men, who gasped seeing him as you said, “Return the dagger,” then you shoved him towards Bombur, who accepted his dagger back with a stunned glance.

Thorin, “Your son, we did not even sense him.”

“Not my son. They were in the base we infiltrated before the explosion that turned them into children again, should wear off in a few days. The explosion sent us to this world.” You looked to Gandalf, “Which is called?”

Gandalf, “In a whole, this is Middle Earth, though we are in the realm of Arnor just past Bree.”

Thorin narrowed his eyes at you and Ronan clarified, “When we found my Nin there were only bits and pieces of her former life in her memory. Took quite a blow to the head.”

Pointing at the carts you said, “If you will climb in the carts we can get going to, where again?”

Korath answered for you, “I believe they called it Erebor.”

You nodded and the smallest of their group grinned up at you saying, “I, for one, would be eager to try out these hovercraft of yours.” He said raising his bag up over the wall while Korath opened the back door so he could climb onto it and take his place in the front corner.

Curiously as you eyed them you asked, “So, if I am an Elf, then what are you?”

Gloin replied, “We are Dwarves.”

You nodded and then Bilbo held out his hand to you that you accepted to shake, “Bilbo Baggins, I am a Hobbit.”

With a grin you replied, “Pleasure to meet you.” Walking to the bike in front of his cart while the Dwarves split up to fill the carts behind Gandalf and the twins, settling their bags around them as the rest of your group joined you on the bikes.

Behind you Thorin asked, “How do these craft of yours work?”

A soft giggle was all he heard as you kick started the bike that glowed in a pale blue and rose from the ground urging the Dwarves to cling to the edges of the sealed carts. A gentle jolt forward came after a confirmation of the direction needed and off through the green you soared over the rippling tall grass under you stirring awed chuckles from the men behind you.

..

Distant peaks came clearly into view and through the bands of trees and planes you whizzed by following the path granted to you. Even storms brewing in the distance didn’t seem to trouble you at all with the shields around your hovercrafts and at the dropping of the sun from the sky your skin started to glow drawing the twins’ eyes to you along with Bilbo’s in awe when you stopped at a small ring of rocks. A small square object was drawn from a pouch on Nebula’s hip she tossed between them popping up into a self rising metal tent. Leaving the crafts outside you left under a second tent you made your way into the tent stunning the men at the simple kitchen and plumbing set up.

Curiously the men eyed the tent with a few of them tapping the sides with their knuckles and axes testing what sort of metal it could be. Behind them Korath stated, “It is a simple alloy. Lighter and far more resilient than silver.”

Thorin eyed your group as they set their own bags as you peered out the tent opening to inspect the growing storm, “It seem sour cultures could learn a great deal from one another’s.”

Blindly you listened in while trying to mentally decipher what this tingling was in your abdomen, “A reach back at the first flash of lightening, you tapped the door knot in the wall to close the tent in your turn, your fingers unhooking the armored suit that rippled open down your back easing your tug on it. Wide eyed the men watched your bare shoulders coming into view, making to turn until they spotted the strapless top covering your ribs. Around your waist it bunched up and when you reached your bags your foot was propped up aiding in the removal of your boots freeing you to shift the suit off from over your skintight shorts. On its own the suit folded up and from your bag you drew out a pair of jeans and a tank top you pulled on before adding your boots again.

Up to your side Bilbo bounced starting up his string of questions on what you remembered of your former homes as he joined you to sit along the wall stealing glances of the striped and Kree rune patches along the collar of your armored leather jacket. A simple nights sleep you stood watch on in alongside Gandalf, who took the chance to share more about this world and who you had left behind in a silent mental conversation. A simple conversation lasted merely a few minutes once you put your telepathic abilities to use to soak up all he knew. The remainder of the night you stood outside the door to the tent in the shadow of the roof peering out into the distance with your arms crossed trying to ignore the cramping in your hips.

..

Each night you drew the short straw on watch. The tent was welcomed on stormy nights but the men preferred to sleep in the open when able. Quietly you would sit up staring off into the distance over the dancing grass slowly stirring back memories of your childhood. The tall blondes in your life seemed to flood into your every thought between the usual rowdiness of the twins who seemed to rival the young Princes on near everything.

Two months came and went and finally the Twins were glad to be fully grown again and Wanda no doubt took her reclaiming of stature to try and train with Nebula and Gamora no doubt leading to heated arguments when their physical bouts bled into intellectual ones. More and more you seemed to set yourself apart only bringing Ronan to your side even more when not driving. But for now you had a short break, a wish to let off some steam from the nonstop fighting brought you to the nearby stream. Dipping your hands into the cool water you raised up smoothing it over your neck with a sigh, at the drop of your hands and the shrug of shoulders the jacket around you drooped free from.

The argument carrying over from the main campsite came to an abrupt halt when the trio of women saw you raising your shirt to smooth your hand over your pronounced stomach. Beside you Ronan teleported back from the ship hovering above you with a net of sensors in his palms. Knelt beside you he eased them around your belly and eyed the holographic projection playing the heartbeat for the infant you were carrying Ronan rotated for a full inspection while lowly whispering, **“The parasite my people assumed you to have must have been a child.”**

Turning your head you said, **“But I can’t be pregnant.”**

His head tilted, **“Perhaps your kin is able to breed asexually.”**

Deeply you sighed while he eased the sensor net off that was teleported back aboard the ship filled with the data from your scans, a ruffle from the trio passing through a patch of tall grass drew your eyes to them. Wanda, remembering Pietro’s plans to ambush you in the morning to test your fabled strength, asked, “You are pregnant?”

Gamora shook her head, “This is not possible.”

Nebula looked to Ronan, “What does the blood work say?”

Ronan, “Our men are testing it now, original tests showed a foreign sample for the father. Unless her kin have a startlingly long gestation period of centuries it is baffling.”

Gamora nodded, “We will ask the Bilbo.” Turning abruptly she went off to learn about your race while you covered your stomach again and accepted Ronan’s help to your feet and into your jacket again. A packet of rations for breeding Kree was handed over to you, one tear later you were pulling the bunches of rice like food out to pass between your lips on the path back to the Company.

Cross legged around Bilbo the sisters settled where Gamora stated, “We are having a discussion.”

Nebula, “Perhaps you could settle this for us.”

Bilbo nodded, “Of course.” Off to the side Pietro’s lips parted as Wanda shared what she had seen stirring a groan from him at the lack of targeting you again.

Gamora, “You are smaller and younger than these Dwarves, we were wondering about your reproductive differences as well.”

Gloin moved closer asking, “Just why might that matter have stirred up?”

Nebula turned her head to face him, “We are naturally curious of other races. Kree explore and study races they come across.”

Dwalin gruffly butted in, “No doubt like Miss Nin was ‘studied’ by them.”

Gamora looked to Gandalf, “You seem to be an expert on races, perhaps you could answer our inquiry.”

Gandalf chuckled, “From my experience Men carry for nine months, Hobbits carry their young for a year, only a few months shorter than Elves and Dwarves take four years for their young to be ready to join their kin.”

Ronan settled beside you on a fallen log through Nebula asking, “What of asexual reproduction?”

Gandalf, “Asexual?”

Nebula, “Meaning the woman can conceive on her own.”

Gandalf grinned and nodded, “Yes. Elves and Hobbits especially are able to conceive when they are destined to. It is part of their bond between Ones.”

Ronan, “Ones?”

Gandalf, “Two souls destined to meet and share their lives together.”

Ronan, “Ah, that would make sense. They are immortal in your words, why would they not be mating pairs.”

Gamora, “Are there any markers for these children conceived alone?”

At that Gandalf flinched his eyes to you and then back again, “It is hard to say. Hobbits have dreams with images signaling the event.”

Ronan, “Elves do not sleep.”

Gandalf chuckled, “Not in the way you do. We have a sort of trance we enter into to refresh our bodies.”

Instantly at the chance to bring him up Gloin delved into the retelling of how his son came into the world and your mind tried to slip off only to draw back at Gandalf’s mind tapping yours. “You are with child then?” In your silence he added, “When you were taken you were with child. It has been seen before that Eru has taken the soul of an unborn child to be returned to their mothers after wars have ended to protect both mother and child.”

“Seems like a logical explanation. I was taken.”

He looked you over, “What else do you remember of how you were taken?” After a soft inhale you replayed all you remembered and paused with brows furrowed at the focus of his questions on the ring he spotted in your adjusting of the chain that had grabbed onto your braided ponytail. “Where did you find that?”

“A creature near one of the portals we found was wearing it. It seems to have some sort of cloaking feature.”

Gandalf drew in a breath and shifted in his seat sharing the history of the ring to you, “-It must be cast back into the flames from whence it came.”

Subtly you nodded saying, “When we are on watch tonight we can fly to this Mordor and destroy it then.” A hint of a grin eased onto his face while you stole a glance at Ronan, who you had been allowing him to listen in to the conversation.

.

Night fell and in awe Gandalf eyed the ship that carried you off into warp that dropped you down over Mordor. A simple stroll across the fiery ledge was covered by the ship opening fire on the hoards attempting to rush up towards Ronan, one toss later and he teleported back aboard the ship that carried him back again. Silently the pair joined the camp again with Ronan sharing what the city entailed while handing off another round of rations and your nightly supplements before settling at your side to sleep as Gandalf drifted off mentally.

…

Softly snowflakes fell around you in the empty gardens you had once built, easily it grew in your mind at the memory filling out completely. Each handcrafted border and intricately placed stones to surround the now blanketed buds planted before the first snowfall to burst through at the first sign of spring. Between those were carvings you had crafted in hopes of adding to the whimsy of the place, none appearing to be of stone, always between breaths in their motions leaving dozens to assume they were living. A grin spread onto your face that tilted back to a soft sigh of content followed by your soft hum.

After his packed morning of meetings the King strolled back to his apartment with mind fixed on you and his glowing ring wondering when you would reach out to him at last. A silent pull while he slipped mentally into a daze the private royal gardens shifted from lush and green to a slowly growing blizzard. Under his breath he whispered, _“I should have known you would arrive with the snow.”_

Five more steps and just past one of your statues he froze spotting you there beginning to twist in place for a moment until your eyes opened and your hands moved under your jacket. Right over a telling large bump your hands smoothed parting his lips in his next step out. Oddly dressed and a bit worn by his eyes you were here and still carrying his child, Eru had granted him that much.

Stepping out from behind the statue he caught your eye as your head lowered stirring a grin onto your face. But not just any grin, that same grin only he drew from you, after all these years it was still the same excited and slightly bashful yet determined grin from your first time in his parent’s shop. _“There you are.”_

After a weak exhale he replied, _“Where are you?”_

You shrugged again and his stomach twisted in his holding back a scream of agony not having you here fully _, “I am not certain. We came across Gandalf in a field.”_

Continuing to move closer he parties back, _“We?”_

_“It’s sort of complicated.”_

Rounding another planter he kept his eyes on you, _“I have time.”_

With a sigh you answered, _“When I was taken, there are these people, the Kree, well they found me. And this one named Ronan adopted me.”_

Barely inches from you his hand rose at his body’s inability to keep from touching you after so long, _“Adopted?”_

His head tilted down and before you could answer his lips planted on yours, firmly he kissed you in his hungry ache, hands fisting into your hair and jacket drawing you flush against his chest.

A muffled utterance of _“My King”_ broke open his eyes and drew his lips from yours, hoping to explain before drawing out of this waking dream his heart dropped at his blink leaving him back in his lush gardens staring blankly at the distant trees. Deeply as he shut his eyes again he exhaled then turned with eyes open to hear his message.

The letter in the Elf’s hands was handed over and through another sigh he turned the unaddressed letter over to split it open. Under furrowed brows he read the first line then spoke out to the backtracking Elf, “Find my son.”

Bowing his head the Elf turned and hurried off to find the Prince as the wide eyed King moved to the fountain off to the side he sat on the edge of feeling his legs going weak reading the full recap of the history you had given. Two pages filled in the gaps for your centuries away stirring up his seething rage at your being captured and taken as specimen. Even passing the mentions of their intentions to use you for breeding, of which Gandalf made certain to clarify you refused entirely, his heart dropped knowing you had been sentenced to death and basically bought by this Ronan who led you into a life as a soldier. In the letter there was no mention of your being with child but the date in the corner clued him in that there had been ample time for Eru to grant you the chance to carry your second child to term finally.

Teary eyed Thranduil folded the letter and rose hearing Legolas approaching in a frantic trot from his bath. Shirtless from a fitting for this years robe for the Feast of Starlight he joined his father’s side asking, _“Ada? Has there been word of Naneth?”_

Thranduil plainly stated, _“Pack your things we are headed to Rivendell.”_

Legolas’ lips parted unable to remember the last time they had left the Kingdom to travel anywhere but Lothlorien, _“Ada?”_

_“Mithrandir found and is guiding your Naneth to Rivendell. If we leave by morning we can beat them there and escort her and her party back to our home.”_

_“Party-,”_ instantly he halted turning the King to look him over curiously, finding him with tear filled eyes mirroring his own, _“Ada, what if Naneth does not recognize me?”_

Thranduil exhaled and moved closer hugging his son tightly allowing him to burrow as much as he wanted against his chest returning the hug, _“It has been centuries, you are fully grown now. Though I do not doubt she has spent each day dreaming of who you would have grown to be in her absence.”_ A pause later he added, _“There is another piece of information I wished for you to know.”_

Legolas inched back his head peering up at his father, _“What is that?”_

_“Eru grated your Naneth a chance to carry your younger sibling to term.”_

Legolas’ lips parted, _“It was not born away from us then?”_

Thranduil shook his head and folded around the Prince again in his elated tighter hug, resting his cheek on his son’s head he answered, _“No. Naneth has faced a harsh life away from us. Eru was kind to hold our child until her return. We must remember to be patient in our reunion.”_

Legolas nodded, _“Yes.”_ Drawing back he grinned at his father stirring another tear down the King’s cheek at spotting hints of your special expression for him, _“I will pack quickly.”_ Weakly Thranduil chuckled turning with the Prince to head up to their rooms, around them the curious Elves listening in rippled the word through the kingdom of the trip and why it was called for. Usually so reluctant to agree to anything without the King or Prince to remain behind to return their Queen and future heir they would pull together as long as it took and ensure the palace was immaculate when you returned home again.

Hundreds of miles away your blink returned you back again to a drizzle filled night watch with the men asleep in the tent behind you and Gamora whittling a stick at your side opposite the sleeping Ronan, both unaware of your mental trip at all.


	4. Chapter 4

The crafts were readied and packed as you softly groaned smoothing your hands around the back of your neck stirring Thorin’s eyes to you as he held the gate open on his cart, “Perhaps it is best you rest for today? Surely another can claim your place.”

Ronan turned to face him saying, “It is not a straining task to pilot the craft.”

Thorin wet his lips, “We were only going to suggest your rest due to your treasured condition.”

Your brow inched up and Bilbo explained for him, “I do apologize, I made a comment and it, got away from me…But you are expecting and you should rest, your back especially, a hunch is not good for you or your little one.”

Gamora now at your side asked, “How did you learn this?”

Bilbo chuckled, “Not a Hobbit alive who couldn’t spot an expecting mother in a hundred yards distance through a crowd. We can feel it. Life, new life, rather.”

Nebula, “A form of psychic power then, interesting.”

Bilbo looked to you, “Psychic.. In any case we all simply wish for you especially to be well rested and cared for. It is no burden and caring for yourself and child is all we wish for you to focus on. None of our races would dare harm you, should that have been why you had kept it to yourself.”

Balin nodded his head, “With our bairns so few and far between, just as Thorin stated, it is a greatly treasured state.”

Ronan’s hand settled on your shoulder saying, “I will summon another to pilot in your place. Rest and take hourly scans to mark your progress.”

You nodded and joined the men inside the cart they sealed behind you in shifting to reveal the pile of packs they set up for you to lounge back against in the appearance of a lowly pink Kree who took the pilot seat after a respectful nod to Ronan who approved his silent request to do so. Ronan made certain you were settled before starting the ripple of kick starts and steady pull away while you shrugged out of your coat you set over your lap to properly align the scanner net over your watermelon sized bump widening the Dwarves’ and Bilbo’s eyes at how far along you were.

In looking them over you said, “I was expecting when I was taken.”

Thorin nodded as Dwalin said, “Eru’s work no doubt. To keep your family from severing in childbirth alone.”

Balin, “Your Husband should be pleased to not have missed it.”

Thorin sighed, “Though we do not find much common ground, between here and home sits Rivendell. I am certain Lord Elrond would not object to your birthing there. By my guess you are near your time. Few weeks at the most.”

Gloin began to ask a series of questions to compare to his Wife’s final months to gauge how long you might have left. Only to fall silent at the hologram appearing earning a round of gasps turning Ronan’s head to see them inching closer to the image of your stretching child that nestled into a ball again after a rippling wave of its fingers stirring chuckles from the men. “What sort of magic is this?”

Your eyes locked, “Not magic, just pulses sent through the body and when they return to the sensors it projects what it bounced off of.” Wetting your lips you said, “If one of you could lend me your hands.” Ori, the only one with a bare hand offered his and watched as you removed the net from your stomach to wrap it around his hand parting his lips showing him his skeletal hand, “See, and there is no damage at all. Just a way to see what is hidden under our skin and monitor babies especially. She hasn’t turned downwards yet, so I still have some time.”

Thorin softly whispered, “A girl.” A grin spreading across his face, “Quite a blessing.”

For the next hour you relaxed and laid your head back closing your eyes to listen to the world around you only to feel a gentle tug drawing you towards something. A warm set of arms embraced you once again as in your trance your eyes opened to a wave of white hair sliding over the shoulder of the Elf King clutching you to his chest again, _“I apologize. Whole heartedly. I was distracted by a messenger carrying Mithrandir’s letter.”_

_“I understand.”_

Drawing back he looked you over seeing the curious inspection of his tent holding a simple cot and his bags, _“Would you prefer a different location? Perhaps the Western Gardens in Rivendell.”_ The tent faded at once and you watched the flock of colorful birds floating on the breeze above the gardens stemming from a private balcony you were standing on.

The sway of the sheer silken curtains around the railings turned your head to the lounge and table set up with juice and snacks his hand motioned to through his dark green shorter and armored riding robes shifting to his usual floor length decorative style in a soft yellow. _“Please, sit, rest.”_ Moving with you he ensured the pillows were amply fluffed then sat by your feet, now bare under a flowing shirt and silken pants. Gently he raised your legs to his thigh and began to rub your lower legs one at a time. _“Do you have a clue yet as to how far you are? Mithrandir’s letter gauged you at arriving in Rivendell in a month’s time.”_

You shook your head, _“Now he is assured we are barely a week away, if that.”_ His eyes lowered to his lap, in a tilt of your head you asked, _“Is there something wrong?”_

He looked up with a soft grin, _“Not at all. I was merely counting out the hours to prepare for your arrival.”_

_“No need -,”_

He shook his head, _“Nieninque, you are returning to me after centuries away. In the least I will have a meal readied for you and a bed if you need to rest. Legolas is determined to ensure you get plenty, insisted in his own letter to Lord Elrond to gift you the best mattress for our usual apartment.”_ His eyes scanned over you again anxiously, _“Mithrandir mentioned, you had lost your memories?”_

_“I am remembering now. Most of our lives. Though, I fear-,”_

Inching closer to you his hands circled yours folded together on your lap, _“What has you fearful?”_

_“That I am changed. The new me will be offensive or unattractive-,”_

His hands cupped your cheeks and firmly he kissed your lips and hummed against them in his retracting press of his forehead to yours, _“I could never find you offensive or unattractive. You are nearly home with us again. Our second child is nearly here. I love you, and I will wait for eternity to pass over once more if that is how long it takes for you to feel safe and loved unabashedly again in our home. I am changed, Legolas is grown, but we will be together again,”_ his tearful gaze locked onto yours in the inching back of his head, _“There is no need to fear. We will protect you.”_

_“We believe we killed the machine powering the portal that took me. The explosion is how we got here. I don’t believe it will be of any use how we left it.”_

Stirring a smirk onto his face, _“No doubt with your attack it is in utter shambles well beyond repair_.” Again his thumb stroked along your cheek at the deepening of his gaze, _“I have never wished for a week to pass sooner since I was a boy and you were gone ten years between our meetings. It has never been a simple task to mind our time apart no matter the small gaps between.”_

A soft call of a child crying out, _“Ada!”_

Thranduil’s lips parted and at your looking over his curious expression he rambled out, _“King Arathorn, his widow came to our gates and upon her sailing West left the boy in my charge. Red and Rin have taken to him handsomely, you know how the pair refuse to accept strangers, but thick as thieves they are as they had been with our Little Leaf. I-,”_

His words were cut off at your hand resting on his cheek to plant your lips to his for a kiss, _“Then it seems both our boys will have to learn to mold their days around their baby sister. As will their uncles.”_

 _“Si-,”_ his eyes looked you over and hands pressed around your stomach, _“You are certain? Our child is a daughter?”_

You nodded, _“You can see for yourself when we meet in Rivendell.”_

_“How?”_

At the boy’s call you giggled softly and kissed his lips again and whispered, _“Go on now. Before he gains Little Leaf’s support in dragging you away.”_

Chuckling lowly he leaned in for one last lingering kiss then purred against your lips, _“Hurry along please, my Love.”_

The room faded and muffled around you the Dwarves all chatted as you seemed to be transferred to a beach where you eyed the sea birds soaring above the waves on the breeze. Around you in deep echoes the voices of the Company seemed to grow more concerned as you remained in the trance like state joined by Ronan and the others when camp was finally set up. The frenzy was calmed finally at Gandalf’s reminder that you needed to rest for your condition. Three full days you were shifted from bed to the cart again between Ronan’s dripping water and the prenatal supplements shifted to liquid form so you did not miss any doses with extra scans being taken. All showing a surplus of power being built up in you and the infant leaving them to assume that your body was readying for the nearing birth. Alone you would wander feeling stronger by the day between stolen moments with your loving Husband, who was all too eager to hold and kiss you at least in some way until he could openly welcome you to his friend’s home.

.

In your steady signs of waking from your supposedly self induced coma overhead storm clouds brewed turning the heads of Bilbo and the Company upwards. Mumbling to himself at the faint scent of snow Bilbo pondered, “Odd thing, snow this late in the spring.”

Behind him Gandalf chuckled and nodded his head towards you in your being tucked in with a warming blanket by Ronan, “Tis not your average snow.” Turning their heads to the Wizard freshly arrived from another bout of wandering with a grin widening by the moment, “But a warning rather, of the Lady’s return.”

Thorin’s brow inched up, “Just why would the Valar send snow to warn of her coming?”

Ronan grinned, “Clearly they require time to sate her preferences and usual demands.”

Gandalf peered at him for a moment then looked to Bilbo and Thorin again, “It was always the way. Her arrival would bring a heavy snowfall even in the hottest Junes to date and all the brighter once it melted the kingdoms would flourish.”

Nebula, “Her favor has that impressive of an impact on the lands she chooses? How could she bring about snow then a flourish to kingdoms she claims?”

Balin wet his lips, “I do believe he means when the snow melts the crops, orchards and gardens flourish.”

Ronan, “Then in displeasing her she brings about famine then with her heavy snows?”

Gandalf shook his head, “Not that I am aware. For Elves they are bound with great abilities. Some are gifted with great musical talents, others with more difficult forms of crafting, those with a more subtle hand, and a select few such as Nin, who can bring about snow flurries granting plenty after it has thawed. Those gifts are granted and managed by the Valar.”

Gamora, “I am certain if she intended this snow of hers could do a great deal of damage.”

Gandalf sighed, “I do not understand your Kree entirely, though from the little we have learned I must insist you know little to nothing of her people.” Raising a brow on Ronan’s face, “They do not openly seek war and are quite peaceful when treated with respect. To continuously insist that Nin is a weapon of some sort and to be feared by her people is far from the truth! She is a wife and mother, her people treasure her company and presence greatly with her light and uplifting manner! Even her sculpting, though startling to some, as if they were alive and merely between breaths, is greatly treasured and a skill much sought after by other sculptors. Even the blades she has crafted, with lessons from the best of her race to rival some of the finest crafters alive today. How you have managed to live with her for centuries and see her as nothing but a piece in some war game is beyond my wildest imaginings!”

Korath, “She is far beyond a weapon for us.”

Ronan, “She is my child. I only wish that her husband is worthy of her.”

Thorin huffed, “They are Ones. Meaning they are perfectly matched. You could not find a finer match for her and no matter the efforts none could sever the bond between them.”

Ronan, “I have no intentions of breaking any bonds. There is no telling the damage done to my Nin if I tried.”

Balin, “A suggestion, if I may?” Ronan nodded his head for Balin to continue, “Perhaps, to not take offense if her husband and brother try to put some distance between you at first. For all their knowing she was taken and bought by you” Ronan’s lips parted and Balin’s hand tilted for a moment in front of his belly, “no matter how deeply you feel for her,” Ronan’s lips closed, “You claimed her as your kin, though for centuries they have missed her terribly.”

Ronan nodded through a deep inhale and exhale, “I will grant them their time alone, however, I am to aid in birthing my grandchild and they will not bar me from that right.”

Gloin’s disapproving growl came as your eyes fluttered open. Again the voice of your adopted son had ended your meeting and groggily you inched your head to the side to say, “We are to the mountains already?”

At your sitting up again you were scanned and helped over to the fire to claim your helping of the lunch waiting for you. A distant crunch sounded through the circle of trees you had stood to inspect turning slowly. At the raking of your eyes over the trees Pietro neared you asking, “What do you see?”

“Nothing, but I can hear something moving.”

Pietro nodded, “On it!” Racing off through the trees to inspect for anything while Gamora and Nebula moved to your sides with Wanda’s hands lighting up as her eyes glowed in searching telepathically for any creatures.

On the side Fili and Nori were bound up in sacks wiggling and squirming leading to the Dwarves circling up with Thorin mumbling, “Bilbo, where’s Bilbo?!”

Gloin growled out, “And the Wizard has abandoned us as well!”

All at one a scream was heard and a large body rolled into the clearing with Pietro halting behind him to pick up the key falling from his pocket, shifting his hold on the large stick he had no doubt whacked the now upright troll with. Two more at Pietro’s vanishing were shoved and beaten into the clearing where they wound their arms back, one of which was holding Bilbo, though not for long at Wanda’s levitating him free to her side. At the snatching of the stick from Pietro, who was thrown through the trees you stepped forward whispering in Gondolian with your glowing hand raised, all at once your body glowed and then a pulse of light exploded from you stirring pained screams fading and dying from the now stone trolls. With lips parted the Dwarves neared them tapping their bodies with their axes before cheers and chuckles were given and Wanda eyed you curiously as to what you were capable of even when so very heavily pregnant.

Turning your head to Thorin you said, “If I remember correctly, Trolls cannot survive sunlight. No doubt the storm gave them cover, but even then I doubt they would risk it.”

A smirk eased onto his lips, “Meaning there’s a hoard somewhere.” At once you found out their trail that led you through the trees to a small knot of boulders melded into an awkward little cave all off on its own.

Once at the door Pietro passed you the key and the men gave the door a shove stirring an instant gag from you calmed at a mask Ronan drew from his pouch to filter the air for you he secured around your mouth and nose. Lowly humming by your ear, “No leaving you outside.”

Inching inside you saw the stone walls warmed and stretched from their former place as separate boulders into a hiding place. Curiously Bilbo eyed the food with Bombur then followed after you seeing your path towards the shelf of weapons. Ronan took note of your reach for one of the long swords you raised and unsheathed luring Gandalf as well.

Ronan, “Is it well forged?”

Weakly you chuckled as you eyed the top portion of the blade, “Yes it is. Forged it myself.” Ronan smirked at that, finally seeing a hint of your formerly hidden talents, “Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer, I forged this for King Turgon.”

Ronan, “You were a Smith for Kings then?”

“He was a friend of my family. Fought with my brother until he fell, died as his city was destroyed. Long ago in the great wars of the First Age.” Turning your head you looked to Gandalf, “I have a feeling you will need this.”

He bowed his head, “Thank you. I will wield it with great pride.”

The next sword you drew out was long and curved on one side, this one you passed to Thorin, “Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver, bourn by Lord Ecthellion, my brother’s greatest friend.” Thorin as well thanked you heartily while you eyed the double swords resting there lastly you raised and shouldered in grabbing the smallest of the collection you passed to Bilbo. The Hobbit eyed it carefully then accepted it from you, “This should do nicely for your size. No chance we are taking you through those mountains unarmed.”

Bilbo nodded and Balin neared him to help in strapping the blade to his waist in your move to the treasure hidden in the back corner Nebula and Korath were scanning while Gamora sat staring at a small portrait of a fish that seemed to be giving off a pulse. Crouching down you asked, “All gold?”

Nebula glanced up at you, “No hidden traps or qualities.”

Korath leaned over and passed you a small folding portrait, “All gold but this. It’s contents are more curious.”

Opening it you couldn’t help but let out a wry chuckle seeing portraits of your parents and one of you on Glori’s lap as a child, “This was my brother’s. He must have had this when he first died.”

Over your shoulder Gandalf peered saying, “A hoard from Gondolin, curious. Though clearly possible it was stolen from a thief who took claim of it from another and so on, as most of these hoards go. It does make one wonder what lost treasures are withheld in Moria still as the greatest of Goblin hoards.”

Thorin, “There is no army alive reckless enough to risk the Mines of Moria. Not since Azanulbizar.”

Korath and Ronan smirked, “Do not be so hasty to presume my forces would not march on this Moria.”

Thorin’s lips parted, “You would march on Moria? For what gain?”

Ronan, “If my Nin gave the inkling that she wished to see these halls restored we would aid you in its return. These goblins are pests to your kin, no doubt they would be easy to cleanse from those halls. None better than the Kree for such a task.”

Gandalf looked to you and you said, “First, I will get some air. Rivendell next to handle this birthing matter and then we can talk about battles and reclaiming homelands.”

Thorin’s head bowed to you, “For your aid we will be eternally in your debt.”

All you did was shake your head and lead the Kree out of the cave while Nebula remained guiding the Dwarves in loading up a special box able to hold all the gold she passed to them after on her way to join you.

.

Back to the carts you went as your eyes turned upwards to the looming clouds above in their release of a single snowflake. Down through a small ravine that grew the farther you passed down into it on the zigzag path until a clearing was found already starting to gain another thin layer to the snow waiting there. A grin settled onto your face in stepping away from the group with hands smoothing over your belly in walking farther towards the edge of a small creek passing through it. Small colorful fish swirled under the surface luring you to crouch and dip your hand under the surface sending them into faster swirls between your parted fingers.

Rising up again at the call to return to camp you caught the glares between Ronan and Gandalf making you sigh and go to sit beside the warrior to take his hand yours folded around stirring a grin onto his face, **_“It is uncomfortable I know. But things will settle. Our little family is about to grow.”_**

Making him chuckle and shift his hand to settle on your stomach, **_“We cannot wait to see the little one. This will be the most fiercely guarded child in all of the universe.”_**

“I do not believe we are far now. This clearing seems familiar. Though it was such a long time ago.”


	5. Chapter 5

The first snowfall of the year in losing you brought an unusual sight, the young Prince sitting glumly in your favorite garden staring up at the tiny white specks falling from the sky. Behind him warm arms, not the pair he was hoping for but still he was raised to sit up on his father’s lap to be joined in watching the snow falling around them under the maroon wrap he covered them with. _“Have I told you about the first time I met your Naneth?”_

Legolas sniffled saying, _“You don’t have to tell me. I heard you and uncle Elurin arguing about saying her name. I know it hurts you.”_

Thranduil’s eyes closed in a deep sigh making him peer down and kiss his forehead, _“I am terribly sorry you had to hear that. It does hurt, just as it hurts you Little One. We can speak of her whenever you wish. Sometimes, between your uncles and I we get angry, we argue, but it is all words. We love your Naneth, and you, and we will never forget her, we will share our tales of her whenever possible. Sharing tales of those we’ve lost, is how we keep from really losing them.”_

_“Then I would like to hear it.”_

Thranduil grinned saying with a ghost of a grin on his lips, _“Well, it all began, in the snow. I was off on a delivery from our family shop, and I heard these giggles. Then atop a horse your uncle Glorfindel rode up, and when he stopped I saw her, clad in white and silver, she was spinning, and then I saw these bright purple eyes on the most perfect face that stared right at me. She always had this bounce, hopped right up to my side and told me her name. Then she had to leave, but the next time I saw her, she bounced right up to my side with this smile on her face and proceeded to challenge me on my feelings for winter.”_ Legolas giggled in his low chuckle and ease of his arms tighter around his son snuggling into his chest.

…

You were close now, right in the middle of the dinner a cold burst of wind parted the lips of the Lords in the courtyard as it carried the scent of oncoming snow. Softly Legolas said, _“Ada,”_

With a grin Thranduil’s arm eased around Estel’s middle in his move to curl up in the wrap draped over the King’s shoulder, and he ensured the boy was fully covered from the breeze, _“It should not be long now.”_

Elrond, _“We should have a few hours at least until we should send out riders to escort the group in.”_

Glorfindel, _“Yes, and we can see just who this Ronan is.”_

The irritation was clear in the their faces and they each had their own assumptions of who this horrible race of people could be to have kept you prisoner for so long.

**

It was all agreed to continue from here on foot and with your place in the lead between Gamora and Nebula with Ronan and Korath behind you all of you continued on. Bilbo and Thorin kept hold of one another’s hands off to the side of your group leading their people while Wanda watched Pietro’s steps race ahead to check the path then loop around. Upon his return he shrugged saying there was only more trees ahead making you shake your head and glance up again at the thickening of the snow widening your grin in taking the first step to the small river in your path. Under your feet the water iced over with rocks from the bottom to create a pathway for you to cross on, alone you led the way and waited for the others at the undisturbed side of the river.

Turning around the distant sound of whipping fabric turned your head and lured you onwards. Hurrying after you Nebula led the trot with Gamora right behind her as Pietro circled the clearing you were in wondering what you were staring at with Wanda using her powers to hover her way across and land to your side. Ronan and Korath were next, both scanning the area curiously until Gandalf came up behind them, “She hears the guards on patrol. Few miles off yet, though no doubt they’ve caught her scent.”

Wanda’s eyes narrowed, “Scent?”

Gandalf nodded, “Snow, with a hint of apples. Far too fair a scent for mortals to catch, but her kin know it well.”

Thorin chuckled lowly, “By the sound of it she must be of high rank to garner a sprint like that.” Turning your head you caught his eye and he smirked, “There’s only one Lady Pear my kin have heard of, and she is married to the King who would bar our return home. Queen of the Greater Greenwood.”

Softly you said, “You knew?”

He nodded, “Aye. You have given your word to aid in restoring Moria, no doubt King Thranduil would be pleased your Kree kin might be distracted for a time to allow you to recover from your birth in peace before having to make talks with us on crossing your lands to Erebor.”

“I doubt he would argue with your traveling home.”

Thorin chuckled as Dwalin said, “Not with a Dragon waiting for us, M’Lady.”

Ronan, “I doubt your dragons could be fiercer than any other beast we have faced before.”

Balin, “Do you have portraits of these beasts you have faced?”

You smirked replying, “We have memory banks you can view later from our best battles.”

Ronan’s hand settled on your back, “For now, we should move ahead, get you settled before your next meal.”

You nodded and turned to start walking again only to feel Bilbo at your side asking, “What is it like, Rivendell? I’ve heard it is wonderful in the Spring, how is it in Winter?”

Smiling down at him you said, “I believe I am a bit biased as I love the Winter.” The tick of his curious grin wider stirred you on delving into the basic architecture of the city making him grin wider picturing it in a glistening blanket of snow.

The shifting of branches and roots from the trees ahead brought Ronan closer to your side keeping his hand in yours to ensure you were kept steady. A flash of white appeared through the trees and a weak chuckle left you and you said, _“There you are.”_

Wide blue eyes from your son came into view in his dart around a shifting tree full speed then slow to a trot seeing the oddly colored creatures, including the largest of them holding your hand. The grip on your hand from Ronan was tightened at the growing number of darker haired Elves joining your son appearing suddenly from the trees, another blonde popped up and you smirked naming him, _“Glori.”_

Trotting ahead he wet his lips feeling Legolas right beside him in your step out of the group patting Ronan’s chest saying, **_“My brother.”_** Ronan nodded and released your hand letting you step ahead to the pair looking you over taking in your appearance to gauge your health. Looking between the pair your eyes turned to the shorter of the two whose eyes you recognized spreading your grin, _“Little Leaf?”_

His smile spread across his face and he trotted ahead eyeing your belly to lower pulling you into a tight hug lifting you up onto your toes in your arms looping around his neck gripping the back of his armored shirt, gratefully he whispered, _“You’re home.”_

Chuckling weakly you replied after kissing his cheek in his pull back, _“You’re so big.”_ His eyes scoured yours deepening his grin in your cupping his cheeks, _“I knew you would be. And it should not be too long before I can give you a proper hug.”_ Making him chuckle and step back in your lowering to adjust your shirt lower to your hips in your glance to Glorfindel.

His eyes flinched from Ronan in his approach to you to step forward accepting his own tight hug mumbling, _“We have missed you.”_

Legolas said in your pull back, _“Ada was too nervous to remember how to run and chose to remain with Estel.”_ He looked to Ronan too just a few steps away then back to you.

 _“When we get there I’ll explain everything, but please trust me and trust them.”_ Turning your head you grinned at Ronan and said, “Glori, Legolas, this is Ronan.” Your hand motioned to each of them signaling their nods to the blue giant just a few inches taller than Glorfindel who looked them both over.

Ronan’s low voice made their ears twitch having a clue why you might have been fated to have met this odd blue man, “I have waited a long time to meet you both. Nin has shared so much of you in our time together and I look forward to seeing how your kin handle births compared to ours.”

Glorfindel flashed you a grin then said, “Of course, as to our pregnant Queen we should bring you into Rivendell for a warm meal.” His eyes lowered to you, “Thranduil and the twins should be fawning over every detail.”

Steadily his eyes dropped to your hand being stolen by the Kree warrior who was strolling at your side as you claimed Legolas’ hand widening his smile and bringing his focus back to you again in your asking about his trip from Greenwood.

.

By the foot the group of Elves around you grew larger and for their wish to intimidate the Kree they lost that effect on the warriors certain of their safety in your presence. One final corner was turned and a good layer of snow had coated the Elves and Kree who unlike the others did not shake it off and took no notice of the cold blanket. Into the main courtyard you joined your son and followed him to the large ballroom where Thranduil, Elured and Elurin turned looking you over as you looked them over in return. Legolas’ hand left yours to crouch and lift Estel to his hip freeing you to give your coat a flick dropping gazes to your belly exposed in doing so. Again Ronan released your hand and smoothed his fingers along your ponytail shaking the snow free from it, then reached up to remove his jacket when leaving your bags along the wall.

Around the tables him and the Kree settled into the seats leaving their belongings by yours, Wanda and Pietro joined them while the Dwarves and Bilbo remained standing. After greeting Estel you crossed the room straight to Thranduil, who swallowed dryly and eased his hands through your open jacket to stroke your shifting belly in the pressing of his forehead to yours. Melting around you he lifted you in his arms in a tight hug ending with a warm kiss on your cheek, too afraid to kiss you any other way in public in fear of being unable to stop. Pulling back his hands remained on you in his saying, “Come, sit,” His low hum made Ronan’s head tilt slightly making him watch the King closely in his crouching to help you settle into your chair. Once you were settled he stood again turning to the Kree in the table to your right he said, “Perhaps we should get the introductions out of the way.”

Ronan stood first straightening up for their moment of sizing each other up as you said, “Ronan, this is my husband, Thranduil.”

Thranduil stated at Ronan’s smirk, “Ah yes, you are the one claiming Nin as your child.”

“Duil.” You stated making Thranduil inhale and try to keep himself restrained.

Ronan spoke making the rest of the Elf Lords glance between the pair, “From stranger to another trust me in saying you are no more familiar with my culture than I am yours. In our differences we share a love for Nin. To my people she is my child and will always remain so, an honor she has earned several times over. You will have your time to adjust to the changes, just as we all will.”

Thranduil inhaled again then looked over his shoulder making Ronan introduce the rest of your group before Thranduil took Ronan’s move to sit again as his cue to turn and greet Gandalf and the Dwarves after formally accepting Bilbo’s nervous blurting out of his own name earning a low chuckle from the King. With everyone else in their seats Thranduil came back to your side sandwiching you between him and Legolas, who was watching Estel’s curious approach to Ronan who smirked at the boy.

Reaching up your finger tapping the underside of Thranduil’s jaw made him grin at you from his stare at Ronan and the boy, _“Yes, my Love?”_

 _“It is difficult to explain, but before I could remember you they were my only family. Their ways may seem crude or harsh but they are no less genuine on my safety and happiness. Give it time, you may just find them friends one day.”_ His brow inched up and you smirked at him, _“You might be surprised.”_

Rolling his eyes he chuckled to himself and lowered his hand to stroke your back in your shifting, “Is your back sore?”

You nodded, “Just cramping. She started shifting lower in our last stop.” Making his lips part, “Shouldn’t be long, day or so.”

“If you would rather rest-,”

You shook your head, “Food and a bath should help. I can rest after.”

Looking over you spotted Ronan’s leg shift out from the side of the table to set Estel on allowing him a better view of his armor he was explaining the marks and symbols on it. Standing on Ronan’s leg Estel stood tapping his helmet making Ronan reach up to remove it and make the boy giggle in his easing it on over his head. Glancing up between the staring King and Warrior you said, “See, giant softie.” You poked him in the stomach making him chuckle lowly, “Like a certain someone I know.” Thranduil looked at you lovingly then stroked your stomach again asking, “You are certain, a daughter?”

You nodded and brought out the net scanners making his brows furrow curiously until he and the other Elf Lords shifted to view the hologram of your daughter now clearly facing downwards, “See. Nice and cozy getting ready.”

Thranduil pulled the net off asking, “Does it hurt?”

You shook your head reaching out to fold them around his arm, projecting his arm, “See, it’s perfectly safe. No pain at all.” You eased it back saying, “How we keep progress on the growth. Kree are very prevalent breeders. One of our three ships is entirely their nursery.” Parting his lips, “They were almost wiped out three times by other races, enslaved each time and fought to free themselves. Ronan is descended from one of the lines that led the last rise, part of how he gained his rank, third highest of all the Kree, under the Supreme Intelligence of course.”

“Supreme Intelligence?”

“They are, sort of like their Valar.”

Thorin asked from across the table, “Why not have you on their nursery ship then?”

“The ship would have to dock to do that. They would not risk my pregnancy in the teleporter and they would not risk the ship by docking in unfamiliar territory.”

Bilbo smirked saying, “Either way I still say Hobbits are the best breeders present in this Company.” Making you smirk at his saying to Thorin, “Too bad someone is sticking to traditional guidelines instead of following his word in keeping a certain set of brothers as his heirs.” Thorin growled around his fork making Bilbo say, “Hey, what would I know, I’m only expected to be a Consort until a breeder comes along!”

“If you are in need of a surrogate we can help you there.” The pair looked at you.

Thorin, “Excuse me? Help us how?”

Bilbo, “Surrogate?”

You nodded, “Kree have found another race in our travels, one of my accomplishments. They are the Symbiotes. Males take over other creatures turning them to monsters feeding off their hosts until they eventually die.” Their brows ticked up wondering what you were getting at, “However, the females, when given the blood of one male of another race can morph into a female copy of that male, and then they proceed to seduce another male to conceive. As long as they are carrying or nursing they are quite docile.”

Thorin, “The Kree trust these creatures with birthing their young?”

Lowering your glass from a sip you said, “Perhaps I should have started with this, Symbiotes, you can poison them, drown them, light them on fire, drop them off a building, hurl them hundreds of yards and their young are never injured.” Parting their lips, “Now those abilities are not carried on after birth as the child is comprised of the genes of donors, the Symbiote is merely the carrier and with Kree being attacked so often for traveling on ships they are perfect protectors for our young.”

Thranduil, “Have any of your adopted family taken surrogates?”

Ronan, “I have, Nin has chosen my donor mother and chosen to have a baby brother.”

Thorin, “You chose?”

You nodded, “It is tradition. Ronan has yet to take a wife and a great deal of Kree females would have loved the honor of donating an egg for his child. One of the greatest lines were chosen and cherished the honor.”

Bilbo, “How did you choose for a brother?”

“Oh, that’s the simple part. Mothers carry genes to birth females, only males carry genes to birth sons. I can show you if you wish for a surrogate.”

Thranduil, “When is your brother due?”

“7 months.”

.

When the plates were cleared you were helped up and you all split to head to the bathhouses, though you were led away off to your assigned apartment where Thranduil helped you undress, a task he used to see if you had any scars, and each one he found he traced asking for each tale behind them. The five you had across your back were small, and all from those chains that had taken you away. The only one troubling him was from a Chitauri who stabbed you in the thigh when you had first begun to train.

In the water behind you he helped you wash your hair asking, “How did it begin then? Him choosing you?”

“I woke up in a mirrored cell.”

“Mirrored?”

You nodded, “More barriers than walls but all I could see was reflections of myself. Days they tested my speed and strength, they never let anyone in. They scanned me, and when our daughter was just gone they closed up the ship didn’t let anyone on or off afraid what it was. Then Ronan came with the other ships of Warriors to watch another of my tests, and I can’t say what it was but I could hear him and I followed him. He kept trying to get them to let him in since I had an interest in him. The next day they brought a boy in, Yondu, I tapped his forehead and learned his language and through that Ronan could talk to me. From there-,”

Thranduil, “That is when you were asked to breed?”

“They assumed I had chosen Ronan as my mate. I just felt drawn to him. Now I can see why, you too possibly, you sound similar.”

“His voice, made you feel safe, and he abused that.”

“They wanted me put down, he risked his life to defy the Supreme Intelligence and adopt me.” Thranduil’s lip parted when you turned on his lap to see his face, “Defiance is death. And honestly, if they hadn’t been so curious to see what else I could do they would have killed me anyways. For centuries he was my only friend, the only one who protected me and taught me to be safe, even though our kin are damn near indestructible compared to theirs. Plus there was always time for me to change my mind for their hopes of seeing what a child of mine could do.”

“What did he get out of this bond?”

“It’s, a sort of, Kree have various stages of development, they hit heats, where they have urges to breed or claim a child and when that is achieved, even outside of a heat it triggers a burst of strength development. Their race are stronger when they have a child to return to. It is a hard choice, to adopt the right heir. He never hurt me, he has lost his family to to wars, which is why he is so excited to see out little girl.”

“Kiore.”

“Hmm?”

“The name we chose, before, unless you have chosen another.”

You shook your head easing your arms around his neck making him melt around you pressing his forehead to yours, “Kiore is perfect.” A gentle kiss grew to another and his murmured offer against your neck to aid in quickening your labor along had him helping you straddle his lap guiding you to a string of climaxes until you were feeling your body calming into a near slumbering mood as things south began to charge ahead. Dried and dressed you were lounged out on the bed and Thranduil was busy rubbing your back in your first contraction signaling the Lords to burst into full swing to ready for your birth.

Shirtless and face paint free Ronan entered the room and came to sit on the floor by your side taking your hand to share the traditional stories Kree passed on in this moment he had readied. Each breath drew you closer and soon enough you were helped to the end of the bed onto a stool Nebula brought in, a handful of pushes later and Ronan beamed looking over the shoulder of the Midwife carrying Kiore to be bathed. The after bath impressed the Kree in your now fully healed state and in true Kree tradition Ronan was the third allowed to hold Kiore, first you, then Thranduil and then him. He kept it brief allowing Legolas and Glorfindel their turns, until your lifting her into your arms saying, “Come on Kiore, let’s go see the snow.”

Chuckles echoed through the room and Thranduil grabbed his wrap he draped around you both escorting you out with Legolas holding Estel in his arms. Labor had lasted all through the night and on the cusp of sunrise you caught the golden waves of light sparking up the glitter on the snow Wanda and Pietro in their own glimpse out saw the trees through the still falling snow shaking their branches revealing brightly colored blossoms. Tiny pops of color shooting up in the blankets of white gradually falling slower showing signs that exposions of color were soon to come.


End file.
